Can Do Crew - Beginning of time - Bob
by TheLittlepetfan
Summary: (Basically a rewrite of "When Bob became a Builder" with changes to the entire thing. This story is in Bob's perspective, sometimes his machines) DONE!
1. Details

I didn't really wanna rewrite details on anything, but screw it, I wanted to write how I saw this team came to be, and I know there was a whole movie based on this "How Bob became a Builder" but it was so unexpected...and, like I said, since I've thought of how they met before watching that movie, I figured I write it for ya'll...I apologise if I got small details wrong, but like I said, this is based of how I thought they met...though it is slightly based on the movie, with only some minor changes..on Bob's side for the most part...anyway... I'll upload a part once a week...it's not gonna be consistent, so one part could be uploaded on a Thursday, but the next one ends up on a Monday...so yeah, these notes aren't the most trustworthy notes alive.

 **I do not own Bob the Builder in both characters or show, they belong to HiT Entertainment. (Such a disappoint I don't get to own the precious blue crane or any other character to flesh out, *sigh*)**

 _ **"These Events take place a year or two before the very first episode of Bob the Builder"**_


	2. Existing of the Yard

_**"These Events take place a year or two before the very first episode of Bob the Builder"**_

* * *

Bob the Builder was known for his interest in building, even as a child he was intrigued into that type of stuff, whenever he had the chance, he would watch builders go their job with their machines, and he knew when watching that construction was a his type of career, luckily for him, his dad was an actual builder, and both soon agreed that they would build a new house, but since Bob was still in school, his dad would live with Bob till he was old enough. Once they got around to doing it, Bob soon learn't that building was much harder than what he was lead to believe, but his determination to finish was strong along with his dads.

When he was emptying the wheelbarrow that was filled with dirt, a young girl had stopped rollerblading, and leaned against the in process wall.

"Excuse me but, what are you doing?" She asked, catching Bob off guard.

"Oh, just, building a house," Bob replied sheepishly.

"Mind telling me who's gonna live in it?" She asked, rollerblading to the entrance of the yard.

"We are." Bob pointed to himself and his dad who was digging.

"We'll be neighbors than!" She replied happily pointing to the house that was just across the road. "Name's Wendy." She reached her hand out for Bob to shake.

"Bob." He replied, shaking her hand, feeling slightly awkward.

"Bob the Builder, eh?" Wendy chuckled, as Bob just starched the back of his head, blushing.

During this time, he and Wendy created a strong bond, and during Bob's break, which tend to be rare, he would go and hang out with Wendy, as both want to get to know each other more.

He was in some okay process with building the yard, but he had made the cement too thick, and some fell onto the ground.

"The cement is too thick!" He groaned out as his dad chuckled.

"It's okay, just remember too add more water." He chuckled, as Bob shook his head, only to accidentally slip on the cement, and fall over onto the wall, knocking off some bricks as his dad caught the bucket filled with cement. Wendy saw the whole thing as she roller bladed, chuckled the state, blushing lightly before going back to her rollerblading.

"This whole building process is much harder than I thought!" He ranted out as his dad helped him up. "Maybe this whole building isn't for me." He sighed as his dad patted him on the back.

"It is a lot harder than it looks, but your doing a very good job, you just need to practice, practice makes perfect." He said proudly, before they went back to work.

But that very night, Bob arrived back to the yard, and decided to practice by finishing up the layer of bricks for the wall of his yard, throughout the entire night.

The next day, his dad was indeed surprised, but saw Bob sleeping on the ground with a blue sleeping bag, he was proud that his son took time to actually finish up the wall. While finishing up the yard, Bob had learn't many things on how to be a builder like guttering, painting, nailing, and other important details, soon they finished on the yard, and both were indeed proud.

"Well done son!" Bob's dad said proudly, patting Bob on the back. "Told ya Building is your type of career." He finished.

"It turned out great!" Bob yelled out proudly, seeing Wendy skated pass, only to stop at the entrance of the yard, he waved at her, who waved back.

"I got the perfect gift for you." Bob's dad started, grabbing out the present from the door of the office, giving it to Bob who opened it.

Inside was a shiny, red toolbox, for Bob to carry around when he was going to work.

"Oh Dad, it's wonderful!" Bob happily told his dad. "Thank you!" He hugged his dad, who hugged him back.

"I want you to become the best builder you'll be." The dad told him, as they soon pulled apart.

"Can you fix it?" He began, getting a slight laugh from his son, they soon yelled out together in full pride "Yes we can!"

* * *

 **Boring Introduction is boring...I guess...I'm sorry, ;_;**


	3. First Hellos to Byes (Lame title I know)

**Again, huge** **apology if I got details wrong...been a good while since I've seen BTB..**

* * *

Some time later, when Bob's dad had retired from building, who also moved out of the house , Bob was slightly sadden, but his dad soon told Bob he will grow up making wonderful changes to the town, and soon told Bob he could get his very first machine, which made Bob very happy, and he soon was on his way finding one, because backhoes were very popular during this time, he decided to check them out, after trying to find a close area.

When he arrived, there were much more than he had expected, and many seemed like were fresh, as he began getting a closer look, their chants of "Take me!" got louder, he just got a glimpse of one who began racing behind the others, despite been just as eager as the others, Bob can tell something about it was different, once he reached the end, the backhoe came into his view, seemly a lot more eager, if possible.

"Hello there!" He chanted out, as Bob took a good view of him.

"Having a good look eh?" The owner said, walking up the machine, as Bob walked towards them.

"Yeah.." He replied sheepishly, reaching up towards them.

"Yes, his fresh, straight from the factory, and fully checked up on!" He said proudly as Bob nodded. "His also very eager for a job." He muttered to Bob.

"I can dig it!" The Backhoe yelled out happily, unaware of the glares from the other backhoes.

"How does he act around machines?" Bob asked, noting the glares from the other machines. "I might have to get more one day."

"Oh his very friendly, no problem!" The owner chuckled.

"Yeah, No problem!" The backhoe yelled out as Bob smiled.

"Great, I'll take him!" He said as the backhoe beamed.

"WOOHOO!" He yelled out, unaware of the other backhoes.

"Excellent!" The owner said, handing Bob a piece of paper to sign. "You've made a wise choice sir." He said, winking at Bob who read the papers before signing. "Very wise." He repeated as Bob gave him back the paper.

"The name's Scoop!" The backhoe yelled out happily, as Bob smiled.

"Name's Bob." He said, as the owner opened the gate for Scoop, who quickly rushed out, eager to be out and free.

"His all yours now Bob." The owner said, closing the gate again, as Bob grabbed hold of Scoop's frame.

"Take this." The owner said, giving Bob a piece of paper that had his number on it. "Just call up if you need anymore machines." Bob nodded, putting the piece of paper in his pocket and soon he and Scoop left.

Bob was indeed very happy of getting his very first machine, as everyone around the town greeted them. Once both reached the yard, Bob got off Scoop who stopped. "Well Scoop," He began, walking near the sheds.

"This is your new home." He finished as Scoop made his way to his shelter.

"You got a new machine huh?" Bob turned to see Wendy walking into the yard, as Scoop soon got intrigued.

"Hello!" He yelled out, racing over to her. "My name's Scoop!" He said as Wendy chuckled.

"I'm Wendy." She said, sighing lightly. "Shame I won't really get to know well." That reply left Bob surprised.

"Why exactly?" He asked, as Wendy turned towards him.

"My parents found me a class that offered what I liked." She said, staring at Bob.

"Are you not gonna come back?" Scoop asked out of the blue as the two looked at him.

"I'll be sure to visit when I'm free!" She laughed, making Bob chuckle.

"Oh, okay!" Scoop replied, racing to the shelters, only for Wendy to hug Bob on the spot.

"I know your gonna become a great builder." She said, as Bob hugged back. "You've build this entire house, with help of course." She pulled back, laughing a little.

"When are you leaving exactly?" Bob questioned, as Wendy sighed.

"I'm leaving either tomorrow or tonight, I just have to pack up my stuff." She replied, slowly backing up as Bob nodded sadly.

"Well," Bob started, scratching the back of head, as Wendy stopped. "Hope we get to see each other soon..." He murmured as they both then just stared at each other awkwardly till Bob heard Wendy said "See you round,", waving bye as she ran back to her house,

"Same for you!" Bob replied back, waving bye as well, Scoop rushed over to Bob.

"She seems nice." Scoop muttered, despite not really knowing Wendy.

"She is..." Bob sighed, watching her go inside her house, soon taking a glance at the backhoe who turned towards the nearby soccer ball.

"Can we play with that?" Scoop asked, using his smaller shovel to point at the soccer ball.

"Oh that?" Bob murmured, walking towards the soccer ball. He had forgotten about the soccer ball and how he played with his parents or Wendy if bored, he looked up at Scoop who seemed eager to play.

"Sure we can play, just don't hit it too hard." Bob warned Scoop, as he carefully kicked the ball to Scoop, who hit it back towards him with his shovel, and soon, both played soccer for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Time for another four days - a week of waiting...bye now.**


	4. Mucky Dizz (Lame title I know)

**Lame title I know...and I can't write, so if something seems off, I'm sorry.**

* * *

During their first week, Bob and Scoop worked together as if there was never end to it all, and had done one job together, but majority of the time, Bob give Scoop wash downs or play soccer with him. When he was told about a new unit needed to be build, he agreed, thinking Scoop was capable of doing such job. When they both arrived to their destination, Bob jumped off Scoop, standing near the foundations.

"Right, were building houses down this entire street!" He said, determined to finish the job. "We'll start whenever your ready!" He said proudly to Scoop, who seemed to scanning the area.

"Is...Is it just the two of us?" Scoop asked, not really wanting to work alone, but still continued to smile so Bob wouldn't be disappointed.

"Yes, we haven't got much time, I've already marked the foundations." Bob said, staring at the six foundations that were marked. "Can you dig them out Scoop?" He turned back to the backhoe who chuckled nervously.

"No prob Bob..."

Soon Scoop began digging out the foundations, but when thirty minutes hit, he had only done about one and a quarter done. Bob sighed, seeing Scoop just simply wasn't able to do the work alone, but he hate to run off, leaving the job be or leave Scoop. He then remembered getting the number from he owner, and that he said he could call him anytime, he grabbed the paper out of his pocket, and grabbed his phone, after a few minutes of chatting, he hung up, now waiting for the machine.

"Must...continue, digging..." Scoop muttered under his breath, just hoping he was doing an okay job, and making Bob proud, but was caught off guard when he heard a loud "MUCK TO THE RESCUE!"

"Hello Muck, you must be the bulldozer I wanted." Bob said as Muck caught his breath.

"Bob right?" He asked, staring at Bob. "Name's Muck!"

"Yep, name's Bob." Bob said, as Scoop slowly went over the two, tired.

"Scoop, meet Muck, his here to help you with the extra work." Bob said as Scoop beamed.

"Great!" He turned to Muck, soon yelling out "CAN WE DIG IT?!", only for Muck to stare in confusion.

"Why are you yelling?"

"You're supposed to say 'Yes we can'." Bob replied chuckling.

"Okay, lets try that again." Scoop said, coughing lightly."CAN WE DIG IT?!"

"No we can't!" Muck said slyly, making Scoop gasp, slightly taken back. "Haha, you should've seen the look on your face!" Muck laughed, as Scoop just groaned, slightly annoyed.

But soon both went back to work and the job process went a lot more quickly.

"Wow, two workers really do make a difference!" Scoop said to Muck who nodded.

"Yeah, watch this!" He began, digging some dirt into his shovel, soon dumping it into his dump bed.

Scoop watched, simply impressed. "Wow, that's cool, wish I can do that!" He told Muck, slightly jealous.

"Yeah, but you got two diggers, wish I can have two of that!" Muck replied, as Scoop began digging with his smaller one, clamping his much bigger one.

"Guess I am lucky." Scoop replied sheepishly.

"Yeah, but I guess we're lucky in our own way." Muck said, and Scoop couldn't help but agree.

Later that day, they have done all the digging, making Bob very proud.

"Well done you two!" Bob began, making some cement. "With process like that, we'll get this job done in no time!" Scoop and Muck turned towards each other proud, turning back to Bob who only placed a small amount of cement into one of the foundations, exchanging looks of confusion.

"That didn't go very far.." Muck started as Scoop nodded.

"Are you gonna try to finish this entire thing done by today?" Scoop questioned as Bob shrugged.

"I want to, but not before the end of the day." As he began mixing cement again, Muck soon got an idea.

"I know someone who can help us!" He began, yelling out "MUCK TO THE RESCUE!" before racing out of the construction area.

Scoop stared at Bob who shrugged, soon deciding to call the number again.

Minutes later, Muck arrived back, but he wasn't alone. Following him was a small orange cement mixer who just very eager.

"Scoop, Bob, meet Dizzy!" Muck began, as Dizzy's mixer began spinning. "She may be small, but she'll get the job done quicker!" He smirked at Bob who just laughed.

"Hello Dizzy, and I do have an important job for you." He said, opening a cement bag.

"BRILLIANT!" Dizzy replied excitedly as her mixer began spinning round.

"So, why are you called Dizzy?" Scoop questioned, as Dizzy just giggled.

"I'll show you!" She said as Bob poured cement into her mixer. Soon she began racing round the area, mixing the cement, singing a song. While Muck and Bob were able to take, Scoop, trying to ignore it, ended up getting distracted.

"Dizzy, I can't concentrate, keep it down!" He yelled out annoyed at Dizzy who stopped in her tracks, still mixing the cement in her mixer.

"But I can't work if I can't sing or listen to my music!" She yelled back at Scoop. Bob soon came with an idea, but first stopped Scoop and Dizzy's bickering. "Wait here." he said to them, walking off, leaving the machines confused.

Soon, Bob arrived back, with a pair of headphones that had music in it, and placed them onto Dizzy.

"There, now you can listen to music, without distracting Scoop!" He said proudly as Dizzy stared at Bob simply shock.

"Oh bob, I've always wanted a pair of these.." She spin round in circles, completely flustered. "Thanks Bob." She soon began rocking to her music as Scoop sighed of relief.

"Great idea Bob!" He said happily, before all three went to work.

* * *

 **HOW WAS THAT WAIT, WAS IT GREAT, HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD TIME! I'm sorry...have fun waiting more...**


	5. The finish to begin (I suck at titles)

**The first paragraph was going to be on it's own, but because of how short it was, I decided to add the other part to it, so...ENJOY!**

* * *

The next day, the team had to take a pipe to the construction area, which seemed to be easier said than done, because they haven't gotten out of yard and they are already having trouble. Scoop carried the pipe with his huge digger, but couldn't get out of the yard because of how long the pipe was.

"Argh, it won't go through!" Scoop groaned, backing up.

"Let's try carry it together!" Muck beamed, as the others agreed. Now Scoop and Muck were carrying the pipe on each end of their diggers, and carefully tried to get out of the yard.

"Look out Muck!" Dizzy yelled out.

"I can't see anything behind me!" Muck yelled out, only to run himself into a wall.

Scoop groaned, seeing things weren't going good. "How 'bout I direct you?" He suggested, as the others slowly agreed.

"Move forward Muck." He yelled out at Muck, moving forward, Scoop had to back up in order for this to work. "Alright...move back," He yelled out again, as they both began moving.

"Now...to the right." Scoop yelled out, but since both he and Muck were in different directions, Muck mistaken Scoop's right for his. "No, my right!" Scoop yelled, only for Muck to ram into the wall again. Dizzy just watched as Bob walked outside his office.

"What's going on out here?" Bob questioned.

"This is no use!" Scoop yelled out to Bob. "We need a crane!" Bob just sighed, seeing Scoop had a point.

"How about we try to get the pole to the area first?" He said, getting onto Muck's frame. The machines exchanged looks, but decided to go along with it.

After fifteen painful minutes, they finally arrived to the destination, carefully dropping the pipe onto the ground.

"Aw man…" Muck panted. "I don't wanna do that again."

"Yeah, we won't be able to get a job done like this!" Scoop breathed out, as Bob nodded, pulling out his phone and calling up the number again.

"Hello, Bob here…yes, just wondering if you have any cranes...are you seriously?" Bob responded as the machines stared at each other concerned.

"How long till you have some...that long...can I book one?" As some silence, Bob sighed, ending his call after seconds of chatting.

"We have to wait for two weeks to get a crane." He told the machines who all gasped at the idea.

"How are we gonna finish this job?!" Scoop questioned as Bob thought about it.

"We'll just leave the job til we get one, no real damage will be done." He groaned, getting onto Scoop's frame.

Once they all made it to the yard, Bob just walked into his office as the machines glanced at each other.

"Poor Bob seems so stressed." Dizzy spoke, as the others slowly agreed.

"Yeah, but we have to wait for two weeks for a crane!" Scoop yelled out as Dizzy and Muck were slightly taken back. "And the people are expecting us to get this job done!" Scoop continued as Muck and Dizzy exchanged looks.

"They'll understand we can't get a crane till then..." Muck replied, as Scoop sighed.

"I guess we'll just worry about it some other time then." He said while rolling into his shelter. Dizzy and Muck exchanged looks, but shrugged it off and went into their shelter.

When tomorrow arrived, Bob sat up on his bed, still stressed about the foundations, but soon heard his phone called, he groaned before picking it up.

"Hello, Bob the Builder." He faked a cheery voice, so the person on the other line doesn't question what happened.

"Morning Bob." A man voice was heard, Bob recognized the voice to be the major, Mr Bentley, apparently he had heard about how Bob built the yard he currently lives in and is process of the foundations, which he was very proud of, and asked Bob if he could fix the road that was a unit of houses away from his yard, to which Bob agreed, because he was the major, and he didn't wanna know what would happen if he declined. He changed his pajamas into his construction clothes, and went outside, happy to see his machines were up already.

"Come on team." Bob exclaimed, getting onto Scoop's frame. "We got a job to do." He finished, getting the machines excited.

"Let's go then!" Dizzy happily exclaimed, racing in circles before racing after Scoop, Muck following not far behind. Once reaching the location. Bob explained the basic job to the machines, who all understood, and they soon got to work. The job was going along smoothly, but soon enough, the time to flatten the cement down, the only problem was to flatten down the entire cement down.

* * *

 **The suspense is fun, is it? ^U^ (Nah, it's obvious what'll happen, BYE! :D)**


	6. Steaming (I suck at titles)

**I don't know what I'm doing-  
**

* * *

About thirty minutes have passed, and Bob have only a quarter of the cement flattened.

"Your gonna cover the entire road by today?" Muck asked, Bob turned to them, sighing.

"I'm trying to.."

"Maybe we can try flatten it ourselves!" Dizzy squeaked, driving between Scoop and Muck, who both were confused, but all three tired to anyway, but their only problem they weren't aware of was that their wheels weren't flat enough to do flatten.

"So-" Dizzy began, turning to Bob, full of pride. "Did we do a good enough job?!"

"Well…" Bob began, unsure how to say it. "You did put your best effort into it…"

"Oh boy…" Scoop murmured, the other two machines turned, only to see they only left patterns of the wheels onto the cement, making the work harder. "Sorry Bob…"

"It's fine." Bob replied, tired, not wanting to spend the rest of the day flatting the cement, but he was determined to finish, and thus continued.

As he continued to flatten the cement, a small bird had been viewing the entire time on a lamppost, thinking about a certain machinery that can help them, few seconds later, the bird then flew over to Bob, tweeting at him, pointing over to the right.

"I think it wants you to follow it!" Muck yelled Bob turned to Muck, unsure what the bird was saying, but decided to follow it and see what it wanted.

"What do you think the bird wants?" Dizzy asked, Scoop and Muck were unsure why.

"Whatever it wants..." Scoop started staring at the cement filled road. "It better hurry before the cement drys."

Bob felt slightly dumb for following the bird, but since he didn't want to get pecked on by the bird for the rest of the day, he decided to check it out, soon after turning some lefts and rights, he soon unexpectedly found an area that sold steamrollers. The bird took him to where a green steamroller was chatting with someone, who he assumed is the owner, he turned to the bird and Bob, smiling before rushing towards them only to be stopped by the fence.

"Glad you found someone Bird!" The steamroller happily exclaimed, as the bird replied in tweets.

"Hello sir." The lady happily greeted Bob.

"Hello ma'am." Bob replied, shaking her hand.

"Don't mind the bird, Roley's has a strong bond with it." The lady chuckled, as Bird landed on-top of the steam-roller, Roley.

Bob nodded, remembering the job he had to do. "I'll take Roley."

"Fantastic!" The lady happily claimed, walking into her office to get some papers.

"ROCK'N'ROLL!" Roley happily beamed, rolling back and forth. Bob stared in confusion, but smiled to know he'll get the job done soon.

Once signing the papers, claiming the right to own the steamroller, he got onto Roley's frame and both went to the town. They both soon went back to the construction, the three machines that waited stared delightedly.

"So, I heard you guys need some..rock..and..rollin!" Roley started slightly slyly with a smirk to the others.

"Yeah!" Dizzy grinned, though confused what he mean't by "Rock n Rollin", and she wasn't the only one.

"Sorry, but I'm not exactly into rock n roll…" Scoop sighed at the steamroller, who stared at Scoop completely unamused. "Besides, how is music gonna help flatten the cement?" The steamroller lightly groaned as Scoop stared at him confused.

"I mean, you guys need help and I'm here to help flatten the cement!" He chuckled slightly annoyed, as Bob got off of him.

"Oh..." Scoop responded, slightly surprised as both Muck and Dizzy quietly chuckle among each other.

"Name's Roley."

"I'm Scoop, the bulldozer is Muck and the small cement mixer is Dizzy." Both Muck and Dizzy both yelled out "Hi" to Roley who grinned.

"Alright Roley…" Bob began, as the steamroller turned towards him. "Ready to flatten the cement?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" He yelled excitedly, and soon began to flatten the cement, Bob was proud to see that the job would be quicker then he thought. Once he was done, Bob and his machines observed the road in awe.

"Well done team!" Bob yelled turning to his team proud.

"We did it!" Scoop yelled excitedly the other machines who all cheered triumphantly.

"That's two jobs done." Bob said proudly, soon remembering the foundation. "Well..almost two jobs."

"We can do any job now!" Dizzy squealed excitedly, racing around the others, who all agreed.

"Sorry for been rude back there," Scoop told Roley who turned towards him. "But I'm not really into rock n roll that much…"

"It's fine really, I was a bit rude back there too."

"It's completely fine.."

"I mean, if I wasn't into rock and roll, I would probably be the same." Both Scoop and Roley laughed, as Muck and Dizzy saw them bonding well. Bob, thinking the work would then be easy, wasn't expecting what would happen once the entire town heard.

* * *

 **Bye! 'U'**


	7. Telephone Assist (I suck at titles)

**I got nothing, ENJOY!  
**

* * *

*One week later*

"H-Hello, Bob the Builder here..?" Ever since Bob had the road fixed with his now four machines, some people in town had called him and his team for help, as much as he loved it, it was too much work, to answer all the phone calls, get to the job on time, writing down all the addresses on his small book, it took ages till his room filled with silence, and with Plitchard in his room, playing with her wind-up mouse, made it harder then what it should be, he saw Plitchard run out after her windup toy, he tried to stop her, but heard two telephones go off. When he tried to call two phone calls, the door opened, and walked in was Wendy, putting down the windup toy for Plitchard. He quickly waved to her before talking into the phone.

"Hello, Bob the Builder...y-yeah, I know I'm late I apologize..what was your address?!" He asked, grabbing his pen.

"H-hold on a second.." Bob shook the pen, feeling annoyed that the pen decided to run out of ink, only to see Wendy handing him a fresh one from his container, taking the pen, he finished writing down the address. "Thanks Wendy." He murmured quietly to her, uncovering his hand from the phone to speak, he heard another phone go off, which he groaned, but was surprised to see Wendy went to answer it.

"Hello, Bob the Builder yard.." He was surprised but tried to speak to the person that was calling him. "About, Thursday Next week?" He saw Wendy give him a look, as he nodded quickly, relieved to see he could finally end his own call, once he did, Wendy was also done with the call, soon the room was silent with only the purring of a cat and her wind up toy.

"Phew!" Bob sighed of relief, finally happy to hear the silence."Finally, peace and quiet." He relaxed in his seat.

"Looks like you need some help." Wendy sparked, making Bob sit up straight again.

"Yes I do, the phones never stop ringing, I can simply no longer keep up with the paperwork, and now I'm been late for my jobs!" He groaned, lounging on his chair as the cat sat up on Bob's lap.

"I simply can't do this work alone, I just need to find an assistant who's organised and wouldn't mind doing paperwork..." He gently patted the cat, only for Wendy's next comment to catch him off guard.

"Bob, I could be that assistant." He sat up on his chair surprised as Plitchard jumped off.

"You, but your not a builder." Bob replied, getting a chuckle from Wendy.

"Not really, but I do take construction classes during Friday evenings."

"Do you?!" Bob asked, more intrigued as Wendy nodded.

"I remember just loving you and your dad build this place, and I knew that's what I wanted to do!"

"Great!" Bob replied, only to then sigh, lounging back on his chair again. "According to Mr Bentley, if I wanted an assistant, you have to sign some papers first to see if you can really be responsible enough for this job." He groaned, grabbing the papers as Wendy had a good chuckle.

"Here." He replied, handing the papers to Wendy who took them. "He said you have to get them done by about a week." Bob shrugged as Wendy stared at him, looking down at the endless of papers she held, but nodded, thanking Bob for the opportunity she had, before racing out into the yard, Bob sighed happily, as he wind up the mouse for Plitchard, he grew a liking for the blonde girl, but since they haven't seen each other since he got Scoop, would they still be friends or things go back to been awkward? He shook the thought off to walk out into the yard only to nearly run into Dizzy.

"Bob, Wendy is so nice!" She happily pleaded, spinning round in circles.

"Yeah, she was about to tell us about this machine she had, but Plitchard came out and disrupted her." Muck sparked up, sounding disappointed. Bob stood, taking note of it.

"Well, you guys will have a possible chance of meeting them when Wendy comes back and hopefully work with us." He told them, getting them excited.

"Do you think she bring her machine to join us?!" Dizzy beamed happily to Bob, who nodded.

"She probably will." He replied, getting his machines more excited.

"I wonder what their like!" Scoop began to his teammates.

"I bet they love the mud!" Muck began, revering his engine.

"Maybe they like rock and roll!" Roley sparked up. Bob watched as his teammates chat happily, making him happy. He walked into his office to get more paper works out of the way.

* * *

 **Yeah, were near the end, but for now, Bye! 'U'**


	8. Lifting Confidence (End)

**Well, were almost there. hopefully you'll survive, ENJOY!**

* * *

Two days later, the machines were awake, as they chatted happily, til they noticed how Scoop seemed annoyed, curious, the three go up to him.

"Jee what crawled up your digger?" Muck asked, getting a chuckle from Dizzy.

"The people are expecting us to get the foundations done!" Scoop answered, sighing out of frustration, getting his buddies to move back, not expecting the slight outburst. "We are almost done, it's just that we can't continue to carry the rest of the pipes to the foundations!"

"Really wanting to get the job out of the way, huh?" Roley questioned.

"Their expecting us to be done!" Scoop yelled back, unaware of Bob who walked out his office.

"We'll get it done very soon Scoop." Bob started, patting Scoop's frame who had slightly flinched upon hearing Bob's voice. "People understand that not all jobs are going to be done with ease." He finished. Scoop sighed and was about to reply, but they all heard a 'Hi' and turned to see Wendy walk into the yard.

"Wendy!" Bob said pleasantly, walking towards Wendy as she gave him the papers.

"Got them all done." Wendy said proudly, as Bob started at the papers happily.

"Great!" He gleamed as Wendy smiled.

"So," Wendy began.

"Hey look!" Dizzy yelled out, unaware she had cut off Wendy while pointing at something with her front wheel. The others turned to see a dark blue hook swinging from a wire from a crane arm.

"What are they doing?" Muck questioned Dizzy.

"Lost perhaps?" Roley sparked up as Wendy chuckled, making the machines confused as well as Bob.

"His mine." Bob, who was confused, slowly smiled as she walked backwards to the entrance.

"He'll be a new friend for you all." She finished as the machines glanced at each other happily.

"Great, I was wanting a crane for a while now!" Bob said happily, seeing her turned to face the entrance, only for things to go silent.

"Are they gonna move in?" Roley questioned as Bob raised an eyebrow.

"One minute." She laughed, walking towards her machine, who seemed to have backed up from their view.

The other machines exchanged looks as they heard the two voices that were too quiet to understand. Muck got a brief look of the it before it quickly moved back, leaving him confused and faced Bob. He shrugged, slightly skeptical, he walked up towards them after some awkward seconds.

"Is he able to help them?" Muck quietly whispered to Roley who blinked unsure.

Scoop barely just heard what Bob said, and thus unexpectedly yelled out, "Yeah, we love to meet you-" He stumped at the name.

Dizzy sparked up with a "Awe, why don't you come out and say hello?" The four soon saw the crane slowly make their way into the yard.

"Yeah, we just wanna be friends!" "We really don't bite." Muck and Roley chorused together as the crane made its way into the yard, muttering out "hello" before staring at the ground.

"Hello!" Scoop responded, as Bob finally made the connection of what the machines told him two days ago.

"Did you bring him here when you came over?" Bob asked Wendy who shook her head.

"He was extremely nervous of meeting your machines." Wendy told Bob. The machines stared back in surprise.

"We wouldn't judge..." Muck said, as the other four agreed.

"oh," The crane murmured, staring at the ground.

"Well, his here now." Bob replied happily. "Now we got ourselves a lifting machine!" He said proudly as the crane stared at the others.

"Y-yeah..that's me...I-I think." His last words got Dizzy laughing uncontrollably, Muck and Roley exchanged smirks to each other, and Scoop stared in confusion, but to only smile, happy that they finally got a crane, and a new friend on the team.

* * *

 **IT'S THE END! *Celebrate* But yeah, were done...sorta. (Read the title?)**


End file.
